


Underneath

by glorfindely



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nighmares, Post-Rescue from Thangorodrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorfindely/pseuds/glorfindely
Summary: Being a prisoner would take its toll on anyone, even someone like Maedhros. He does not sleep well, but Fingon is always there for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short nightmare/comfort fic, because i love those. I hope it's enjoyable! It was supposed to be all fluffy and nice but as it goes with Silm stuff, i still managed to make myself sad..... I just love them so much

"Maitimo!" Fingon was shouting at the top of his lungs, trying not to shake him too hard, afraid it would only make it worse. It was usually enough to softly squeeze his shoulders to wake him, but this time was worse, he was completely taken away by the nightmare. He wakes then, sitting up violently, almost knocking Fingon off the bed. Maedhros often does not want Fingon to sleep in his bed, for that exact reason. He feels desperate for the comfort of his arms around him, but he is so afraid he will hurt him in his sleep, when the nightmares turn the most violent. "No!" Maedhros yells, Fingon quickly showing himself, for him to know he is safe. Maedhros recoils from his touch at first, but realizing where he is and who is here with him he quickly lets Fingon pull him close, face against Fingon's chest. His breath is still fast and rasping, but like usual is slows after some moments of Fingon stroking his hair, holding him tight, whispering reassuring words to him.

After some time has passed he loosens his grip on Maedhros, "look at me, love". He does and Fingon can see that the terror in his eyes has subsided. He kisses him softly on the forehead, and moves down a bit so their eyes are level. "How do you feel?", he asks. "I feel fine. Were you sleeping in the bed again? I told you not to, i might hurt you." His eyes and expression have grown hard again, like he always keeps it outside of this room, showing to everyone else how strong he is, and rightly so, because of course he is, but Fingon knows what lies beneath. "No, you do not get to do this with me, i will not leave your side, and i know you do not actually want me to." He holds Maedhros's face in between his hands when he says so, forcing him to look Fingon in the eyes. "Please, Nelyo, do not push me away, i will not let you." Maedhros knows he will only use that name when he is thoroughly worried, and Maedhros feels his heart ache from it. He moves as close to Fingon as he can then, leaving no space between them, arms embracing, legs entangled, his breath hot against Fingon's chest. "I am trying not too, but it's so difficult to relax, to let anyone back in. I'm sorry, you know there is no one i would rather have here than you." Maedhros has always had trouble voicing his feelings, and especially now, he prefers keeping everything locked in. But Fingon is special. Always there when he needs him, never changing. No matter how harsh Maedhros has been towards him on several occasions, Fingon just does not care, or rather he cares too much. 

Maedhros has always been grateful, and loves Fingon dearly, but he never says so. Yet he knows somehow Fingon has always known it. He feels Fingon tighten the embrace, an unspoken thank you for what he has said, and feels a sigh on the top of his head. Maedhros smiles, and kisses Fingon on the chest. "I love you so", Maedhros hears Fingon whisper into his hair, and Maedhros bends his head back to look up at him and smile, it always makes Fingon so happy to see him smile. It earns Maedhros a kiss on the lips, soft and tender. Maedhros parts his lips for Fingon, deepening the kiss, feeling all the tension lift from his body, feeling like liquid in Fingon's arms. Their kisses always has this effect on Maedhros, and it feels extraordinary, and healing. He suddenly chuckles against Fingon's lips, making Fingon pull back. "What is it?" Fingon asks, smiling at him with that look that melts Maedhros's heart. "No..just..It seems you are my healer", he says and smiles back. Fingon laughs at him, and kisses him again, running his hands through Maedhros's hair, sending shivers down his back.

"Try and get some more sleep, love", Fingon whispers, and starts untangling himself from Maedhros, in order to move to the chair standing in the corner of the room. Maedhros makes a disgruntled sound then, and grabs Fingon's hand before he can leave the bed. "No, please, stay? Just..hold me for a while more, wont you? I will most likely fall asleep much faster when you are close." He tries to give Fingon a charming smile, and of course it charms him deeply. He chuckles as he climbs back into the bed. "Of course i will, and i do not ever need an excuse to hold you, Maitimo." He lies down on his side, letting Maedhros settle in his arms as he finds most comfortable.

Maedhros looks up at him, "I would very much like a kiss for sweet dreams", he says with a smirk. Fingon cannot help but chuckle at him, bringing their lips together sweetly. Maedhros deepens the kiss, and sucks softly at Fingon's lower lip. Fingon lets a quiet moan slip, "I thought you were going to sleep", he says against Maedhros's lips. Maedhros smirks at him again, "it is not my fault that you are so irresistible", he says and bites him on the tip of his nose. Fingon laughs softly, "you are such a silly elf", he says as he tucks his arms more tightly around Maedhros, Maedhros settling against his chest once more. "Will you be here when i wake up?" Maedhros whispers against his chest, breath tickling. "Of course i will, love. I will always be here when you wake up, always." He strokes Maedhros' hair while saying so, Maedhros slowly drifting back to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

_Always._

 

 

**

 


End file.
